Fully differential amplifiers have known advantages over a differential amplifier with a single output. Two of the most important advantages include improved power supply rejection and improved noise immunity. However, many practical applications require a single analog output and cannot use a differential output. Therefore, a conversion from differential outputs to a single-ended output must be made by an output stage coupled to a fully differential amplifier. Fully differential amplifiers also typically utilize common-mode feedback to regulate the common-mode output voltage of the amplifier. A common-mode feedback amplifier which develops a common-mode signal with a polysilicon resistor divider is typically used. Such a common-mode feedback amplifier is illustrated by De La Plaza and Morlon at page 916 in "Power-Supply Rejection in Differential Switched-Capacitor Filters" in the IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. SC-19, No. 6, December 1984, pages 912-918. A disadvantage associated with using polysilicion resistors is associated with the fact that polysilicon resistors have low resistivity which limits the amount of resistive value. Therefore, an amplifier with polysilicon resistors must be specifically sized to drive a low impedance load. An alternative to using polysilicon resistors is to use a diffused or well resistor which can have a sheet resistance of two orders of magnitude higher sheet resistance than polysilicon resistors in most integrated circuit processes. Diffused resistors, however, have a resistance that changes with signal voltage, due to variation in width of the depletion region caused by reverse biasing of the junction which isolates the resistor from the semiconductor substrate. Yet another form of common-mode feedback amplifier for developing a common-mode signal uses balanced switched capacitors as taught by Senderowicz et al. at page 1020 in "A Family of Differential NMOS Analog Circuits for a PCM Codec Filter Chip" in the IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. SC-17, No. 6, December 1982, pages 1014-1023. Typically, when fully differential amplifiers such as the ones mentioned above have been converted to single-ended output stages, a large amount of circuitry may be required and noise or power supply rejection performance may be degraded by the conversion.